1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a primary package unit for a plurality of separated film laminas as administration forms, which film laminas are arranged in said primary package unit in compartments formed in a plurality of rows especially for circular administration forms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medicaments in solid form are as a rule separated to form dosage units (administration forms) and packed individually in primary packages in a predetermined number, and dispensed to the patient or consumer as a so-called card containing the administration forms between at least two layers which are sealed to one another. Apart from the known solid administration forms for medicaments, such as tablets or coated tablets there is also the administration form of the “wafer”. This is a film lamina of, for example, a polymer component and an active substance, with a predetermined amount of active substance, which lamina is adapted in terms of its thickness and its dimensions to the active substance amount to be released. In DE 198 00 682 is described a primary pack for such film laminas. This primary pack has a bottom layer and a top layer, between which wafer-shaped film laminas, as administration forms, are enclosed in compartments. The top and bottom layers are joined to one another by sealed seams or sections, wherein, in the regions between the compartments, perforations are introduced as predetermined breaking lines, which, when required, allow detachment of the individual compartments from the primary package unit. To facilitate gripping and tearing open, an unsealed margin can be provided next to each compartment at least one side outside the sealed region, or the top and bottom layers may be offset against each other and joined to one another such that a projecting margin is formed of one of the two layers.
Furthermore, DE 100 08 165 has a primary package unit with a bottom layer and a top layer as its subject matter. In this packaging unit, the two layers are, in predetermined regions, not connected with each other and thereby form an aid for tearing open.
Because of the sheet-like extent of the pharmaceutical preparation, the extent of a free space surrounding the administration form, and the width of the sealed region, primary package units according to DE 198 00 682 reach an extent which impairs handling thereof. Thus, for example, a card (primary package unit) with five wafer-shaped administration forms each having a surface area of 2 cm2, has an overall width of 11 cm and a width of 6 cm. It is difficult to accommodate this card in a purse, for example. A package for one week, with at least 7 administration forms, would thus be even less favourable. The reason for this is the size of the wafer-like administration forms, which substantially have a diameter of 1.5 cm, which leads to a lower packing density in the primary package unit, all the more so as the administration forms must be tightly sealed therein. However, a good handling property, including easy accommodation when carrying the pack, is precisely a declared aim of this new administration form, which is, in particular, offered and administered in a round (wafer-shaped) form in order to suggest a certain proximity to other administration forms and facilitate its establishment.